Die dunklen Greenpeace-Aktivitisten
Die Dunklen Greenpeace-Aktivitisten Die Besetzung:thumb|GREENPEACE Darth Bane: Darth Bane 1997 (16) Jessy: Jezzy13 (15) Opi: Obi-WanGT (16) Jacen: Eine erfundene Figur (16) Liz: "Liz" LA-775 (15) Alex: Alexa4 (16) Wolffe: Commander Wolffe 8 (16) Erik: Ashoka Tano 13 (15) Eva: LukeSkywalker1997 (15) Dodo: Don Diego 42 (19) Chief: Chief-tain (16) Leonardo DaHeimat: Heimat Eins (19) Shape: Shapeshifter71 (16) Halle: StarWarsHalleluja (16) Kitt: Commander Kitt (15) Darmann: Darmann (15) Han: BrSolo (16) Deus: DeusFigendi (16) Vady: LadyVader2001 (16) Das Alter entspricht nicht immer der Wahrheit Es gibt auch eine kurze Zusammenfassung des ersten Teils: http://de.fictionit.wikia.com/wiki/Die_Dunklen_Greenpeace-Aktivitisten http://de.fictionit.wikia.com/wiki/Die_Dunklen_Greenpeace-Aktivitisten 'Teil 1' Der Vorstand der der dunklen Greenpeace-Aktivitisten (Darth Bane), seine Mord-und-Modeberaterin Jessy, sein Butler Opi und sein Mann (Bane ist schwul) Jacen sitzen im Konferenz-Raum am teuren Glastisch und trinken Tee: Bane: Und, was schlagt ihr jetzt vor? Jacen: Schatz, du darfst nicht so viel nachdenken. Bane: Du hast recht. Opi, bring mir ein Ersatzgehirn! Opi: Ja, mein Lord. Jessy: Ich bin immer noch der Meinung, wir könnten Justin Bieber töten. Töten ist böse, und wenn man Justin tötet, ist es umweltfreundlich. Er ist ein Bieber. Denkt mal nach, wie viele Bäume er fällt ... Bane: Das ist schon mal ein guter Ansatz. Opi!!! Wo bleibt mein Ersatzgehirn? Opi: Hier, mein Lord, frisch ausgepflanzt. Bane: Geht doch. Jacen: Ja, aber wenn wir mehr Fans wollen, müssen wir auch schicke Kleider tragen. Jessy: Ladies und Senioren (Opi), trinkt euren umweltfreundlichen Tee und dann auf zum Shoppen. Nachdem die vier shoppen waren, haben sie noch einen Abstecher ins Nagelstudio gemacht und sind in eine Muffin-Bäckerei gegangen. Wieder zurück in der Versammlungshalle: Bane: Meine Nägel sehen wunderschön aus. Pink steht mir sooo gut. Jacen: Weil ich sie ja lackiert hab. Gib Küsschen. Bane: (gibt Küsschen) Jessy: Ok, zurück zum Geschäftlichen... Morgen haben wir eine Pressekonferenz. Ich hab hier die Rede vorbereitet. Jacen, lies vor. Jacen: Ok. (liest vor): Se-e-e-h-h-r-r-r-r- g-e-e-e-e-h-r-t-e-..... Jessy: Sag mal; wird’s bald? Bane: Er kann doch gar nicht lesen. Opi: Gib den Zettel. Also (liest vor): Sehr geehrte Damen und Typen, zu Beginn der Konferenz möchte ich, der große böse Darth Bane, Herrscher von allem was atmet lebt, steht, liegt, sitzt und so weiter, Sie darauf hinweisen, dass diese Konferenz nichts für schwache nerven wird. Sollten Sie schwache nerven haben, so bitte ich Sie, den Raum zu verlassen. Zu spät! Wehe, jemand verlässt den Raum!!! Fahren wir nun fort... Wir haben uns hier versammelt, um einem ehrenhaften Staubkorn die letzte Ruhe zu erweisen... Jessy: Was, nein! Das ist der falsche Zettel. Hier nimm den. Jacen: So, ich mach jetzt Mittagspause. Heute gibt’s Muffins, lecker. Bane: Mittagspause! Opi: Wer hat meine Lesebrille geklaut? Bane: (lacht unschuldig) Ähmmm.... I-i-i-c-h-h-.... weiß nicht. thumb|Coruscantthumb|Coruscant Nach der Mittagspause: Bane: Wir werden Justin Bieber kidnappen. Den besten Kopfgeldjäger hab ich schon gefunden. Eigentlich müsste er schon hier sein. Jacen: Merkt man, Schatzi... Opi: Sir, ich wollte Sie fragen, ob ich vielleicht etwas mehr Lohn bekommen könnte. Bane: Was ist los, Opi? Knapp bei Kasse? Jessy: Kann man wohl sagen. In dem Moment stürmt die angekündigte Kopfgeldjägerin (Liz) herein: Liz: Sorry, für die Verspätung, aber ich musste noch ein paar Idioten umbringen, weil die mich belästigt haben. Bane: Du bist ein Mädchen???!!! Liz: Probleme, Fettsack?! Bane: Nein. Liz: So, wen soll ich töten? Ich kann ihn auch durch Ebay liefern. Ganz, in Scheiben, gestückelt? Wie wollt ihr ihn haben? Bane: Lebend, bitte. Liz: Ok, dann brauch ich den Namen. Bane: Darth Bane, bösester.... Liz: Doch nicht deinen. Bane: Justin Bieber. Liz: Ach so, den. Den hab ich schon bei mir im Keller stehen. Opi: Was machst du mit ihm in deinem Keller? Liz: Das ist geheim. Jessy: Dann wäre das mal geklärt. Wir müssen jetzt für die Konferenz üben. Los, Bane, bewege dich. Bane: Ich will aber nicht. Jessy: Sonst machst du 10000 Liegestütze! Bane: Ich kann doch nicht mal bis 10000 zählen.thumb|10000 Jacen: Ich schon, Schatz. Bane, Jacen und Jessy gehen in einen anderen Raum, um zu üben. Liz und Opi bleiben zurück: Opi: Und, bist du schon vergeben? Liz: Was (guckt ihn bescheuert an)?! Opi: Ob du einen Freund hast? Liz: Nope. Opi: Du bist leider das erste Wrack, dass hier angeschwemmt wird (Das soll ein Anmach-Spruch sein). Liz: Was!!! (Knallt Opi eine) Zur selben Zeit bei Bane, Jacen und Jessy, dort wo Bane seine Liegestütze macht, weil er sich geweigert hat, für die Konferenz zu üben: Jacen: Nummer 233, Nummer 234, Nummer 235... Jessy: Das machst du ganz gut, Banechen. Bane: Ich spüre meine Arme nicht mehr. Jessy: Gut. Und wieder zurück bei Opi und Liz, die gerade kurz davor ist, Opi umzubringen: Liz: Was hast du gesagt, alter Opa?!! Opi: Das deine Haare sind so schön braun wie die Kacke heute Morgen. Liz: Nimm das sofort zurück!!! Opi: Na gut. Aber deine Unterwäsche passt perfekt zu meiner Bettwäsche. Liz: Jetzt reicht es!!! Sie richtet ihre Waffe auf Opi und indem Moment stürmen Jacen, Bane und Jessy rein. Bane fängt an zu rappen: Bane: Jo, ich bin fies und lauf auf Kies. Ihr begrüßt jetzt den Meister, sonst bespritzt der euch mit Kleister. Freaky, Freaky, Freaky, Fresh... Jessy: Ich hab dir gesagt, du kannst nicht rappen. Später gehen Opi, Liz, Bane, Jessy und Jacen zur Greepeace-Konferenz. Bane steht vorne am Rednerpult. Hinten sitzen Liz und Jessy. Opi sitzt mit Jacen im Publikum. Bane liest brav von seinen Karteikarten ab und Jessy und Liz schmieden schon heimliche Pläne: Liz: Und ich erschieße dann alle, die sich gegen uns stellen, ok? Jessy: Ja, aber stelle sie nicht wie Justin Bieber bei dir aus. Liz: Jaja... Jessy: Guck mal; der sieht auffällig aus (zeigt auf einen Typen mit pinken Haaren). Liz: Findest du? Der sieht doch normal aus. Ok, soll ich den erschießen? Jessy: Erschieß ihn! Liz: (Erschießt ihn) Jessy: Guter Schuss. Liz: Danke. Jessy: Immer gern doch. Liz: Ok, wer ist noch auffällig? Jessy: Weiß nicht. Liz: Der vielleicht? Jessy: Der mit der roten Mütze und dem Ziegenbart? Ja, der sieht auffällig aus. Ok, aber warte wir stalken ihn noch ein wenig aus. Liz: Da, er holt einen Zettel raus. Jessy: Ja, jetzt zerknüllt er ihn und wirft ihn auf den kleinen Typen dort vorne. Uhhhhh, das gibt gleich Zickenkrieg. Liz: Oh, oh. Der kleine Typ dreht sich um. Der Typ mit der Mütze und der kleine Typ fangen an, sich zu prügeln und werden aus der Versammlungshalle rausgeworfen, Bane verliert seine letzte Karteikarte und weiß nicht, wie seine Rede endet und Opi und Jacen streiten sich, weil Jacen meint, Opi hätte sein Lip-Gloss verloren. Nachdem die Konferenz im völligen Chaos ist, versuchen Jessy und Liz sich heimlich davonzuschleichen. Sie gehen in eine Bar und besprechen „wichtige“ Dinge: Liz: Ok und was jetzt? Jessy: Also, bringst du dann Morgen Justin Bieber? Liz: Nee, nicht Morgen. Erst in zwei Tagen. Jessy: Ok. Liz: Und was mache wir jetzt? Jessy: Keine Ahnung, auf was hast du Lust? Liz: Wir könnten ein bisschen bummeln gehen. Jessy: Oder einfach hier bleiben. Liz: Ja, bleiben wir hier. Die Konferenz ist inzwischen völlig aus dem Ruder gelaufen. Überall sieht man sich prügelnde Leute. Krankenwagen sind vor Ort und Bane, Jacen und Opi wurden mit ins Krankenhaus genommen. Bane hat einen gebrochenen Arm, Opi musste am Kopf genäht werden und Jacen ist aus dem Fenster gefallen und hat eine Gehirnerschütterung. Liz und Jessy sind weiterhin in der Bar und haben eine Schmugglerin (Alex) kennengelernt: Liz: Und du bist Schmugglerin? Alex: Ja. Jessy: Was schmuggelst´ denn so? Alex: Alles Mögliche. Also, Waffen, Drogen, Essen, Menschen. Ja, alles Mögliche halt. Liz: Du könntest mit mir Justin Bieber Schmuggeln. Ich glaube in mein Raumschiff würde er nicht passen. Hab ihn eingefroren. Alex: Justin Bieber? Bin dabei. Jessy: Und somit haben wir noch eine Verbündete. Willkommen bei den dunklen Greepeace-Aktivitisten. Alex: Ich habe noch einen privaten Piloten, kann der auch mitmachen? Liz: Ich glaub, das geht in Ordnung. Ja. Jessy: Hier unsere Visitenkarte. Kommt Morgen um acht Uhr. Alex: Okay. Jessy und Liz gehen einfach nach Hause, obwohl die Jungs aus dem Krankenhaus angerufen haben, dass sie sie abholen sollen. Liz und Jessy spielen Wii, als die 3 Jungs wütend nach Hause kommen: Liz: Yes, gewonnen! Jessy: Och Manno. Bane: Haaaaaallllllllllloooooo?!! Liz: Hi. Bane: Hallo!!! Wir sind gerade vom Krankenhaus bis hierher gelaufen. Das sind 7 Kilometer! Jessy: Schön für euch. Ok, Liz. Noch eine Runde. Jacen: Ihr seid uns was schuldig. Jessy: Ja, einen Tritt in den Hintern. Opi: Ihr werdet schon sehen, was ihr davon habt. Liz: Wieso habt ihr kein Taxi genommen? Jacen: Weil uns keiner fahren wollte, weil sie wussten das wir die von den dunklen Greepeace-Aktivitisten sind. Liz: Schön. Am nächsten Tag dann, als Alex´ Pilot angekommen ist (Alex ist auch anwesend): Liz: Ok, das sind Alex und Wolffe. Die zwei schließen sich uns an. Alex ist Schmugglerin und Wolffe ist der Pilot. Wolffe: Wenn die Damen gestatten... Ich bin oberster Commander und Pilot Wolffe. Jessy: Ich werde dich Wölfchen nennen. Bane: Willkommen im Team, Commander Wolffe. Opi: Hi. Bane: Ok, gehen wir in die Kantine. Jetzt gibt es erst mal Frühstück. Jacen: Was gibt’s heute? Jessy: Lauwarmes Frühstück mit Kaffee und Semmeln. Liz: Mhhhhhh..... Lecker! Alex: Auf zum Essen. Nachdem die sieben Verbündeten gefrühstückt haben, gehen sie in den Konferenz-Raum und besprechen, was heute alles getan werden soll: Bane: Ok, was steht auf der Liste... Also, Jessy und Jacen. Ihr geht in die Druckerei und holt die Flyer. Ich hab welche bestellt. Alex: Wieso wollt ihr Flyer haben? Jessy: Um mehr Verbündete zu haben. Wolffe: Ach so. Das wollte ich auch fragen. Bane: Wie auch immer... Opi und Wolffe ihr geht mein Raumschiff reparieren... Opi: Was? Wieso wir? Bane: Na weil mein Raumschiff kaputt ist und ihr euch mit Technik auskennt. Wolffe: Woher weißt du das? Bane: Du bist Pilot, daher solltest du es wissen. Wolffe: Mist, der ist besser als ich dachte. Bane: Ok. Liz, Alex und ich bleiben hier und besprechen den Bieber-Transport. Hat jemand Fragen? Dann stellt sie nicht. Also, an die Arbeit. Also gehen Jacen und Jessy in die Druckerei: Jacen: Ok, wir lassen uns durch nichts ablenken. Jessy: Ja, durch Nichts und Niemanden. Jacen: Uhhh, ist das ein neuer LipGloss- Laden?! Jacen rennt in den Laden und Jessy rennt ihm hinterher, um ihn zur Druckerein zu schleppen. Inzwischen in der Werkstatt haben Opi und Wolffe Banes Raumschiff ganz zerkratzt, anstatt zu reparieren. Als sie dann Panik bekommen, versuchen sie ein neues genau gleich aussehendes Raumschiff aufzutreiben. Als dies nicht gelingt, versuchen sie Banes Raumschiff neu zu lackieren und so zu tun, als würde man die Kratzer nicht sehen, obwohl man sie sieht. Was sie nicht wissen, ist, dass der Lack wasserlöslich ist. Im Konferenz-Raum bei Bane, Liz und Alex:thumb|LipGloss Bane: Und haben denn die Holden Damen heute Abend schon was vor? Liz: Ähhhhhmmmm.....Nee, glaub nicht. Alex: Nein. Bane: Wollt ihr mit mir heute essen gehen? Nur wir drei? Alex: Nee, kein Bock. Bane: Ach kommt schon... Oder ich koche zu Haue für euch. Am liebsten nehme ich zwei Damen mit nach Hause. Liz: Wieso denn? Bane: So geht der Abwasch schneller. Liz: Dann sollen wir also abwaschen? Bane: Ja. Alex: Nee, danke. Ich dachte du wärst´schwul. Bane: Wer weiß... Liz: Tue nicht so geheimnisvoll. Bane: Ts! Also kommt ihr heute Abend essen? Alex: Nope, keine Chance. Liz: Kannste knicken. Bane: So kommtet doch, die Holden Damen... Liz: Bane, sei leise. Bane: Na, Schnitte, schon belegt? Alex: Na Auge, schon blau? Bane: Meine Augenfarbe ist aber braun. Alex: Gleich wird sie blau sein. Bane: Willst du mir Kontaktlinsen besorgen? Alex: Man, der ist ja echt dumm. Liz: Aber echt. Bane: Also, die Farbe von deinen Schuhen, Liz und deinem Shirt Alex, passt perfekt zu meiner Tapete. Alex: Dann hast du also eine pinke Tapete? Bane: Ja. Inzwischen bei Wolffe und Opi, die gerade Mittagspause haben: Opi: Und, biste schon lange im Schmuggler- Geschäft? Wolffe: Nein, seit zwei Jahren erst. Denkst du dein Vorgesetzter wird uns umbringen, für das was wir mit seinem Raumschiff angestellt haben? Opi: Ja, klar. Bane schlachtet jeden ab. Aber wir brauchen nur eine glaubwürdige Story und unsere Hintern sind gerettet. Wolffe: Ok. Es waren......Biker. Opi: Genau, sie haben den ganzen Schuppen auseinandergenommen. Wolffe: Genau, das sagen wir. Opi: Unsere Hintern sind gerettet. Inzwischen im Lip-Gloss Laden, hat Jessy Jacen gefesselt und versucht ihn rauszuschleppen. Als ihr das gelingt, schleppt sie ihn zur Druckerei: Jacen: Das wird dir noch leid tun! Entfessle mich!!! Da drinnen gab es den neuen Erdbeer- LipGloss. Den gibt es nirgends anders! Jessy: Sei still und beweg dich! Wir müssen in die Druckerei. Unterdesssen versucht Bane immer noch die zwei „Holden Damen“ zu überreden: Bane: Ohhhh, ihr Holden Damen... Alex: Darf ich ihn jetzt töten? Liz: Noch nicht. Alex: Manno. Bane: Nur ein einziges Mal? Bitte? Liz: Tun wir´s, damit er aufhört zu betteln? Alex: Na gut, aber dafür schuldest du uns was, Bane. Bane: Juuhuu!!! Ich hab ein Date!!! Nachdem Bane die zwei überredet hat, besprechen sie das Geschäftliche. Opi und Wolffe hingegen haben Spaß. Die zwei sind in einen Bastelladen gegangen, um pinkes Glitzer zu besorgen. Opi: Bane wird Augen machen. Wolffe: War eine gute Idee von dir, sein Raumschiff pink zu lackieren und jetzt ein bisschen mit pinkem Glitzer zu beschmutzen. Opi: Ich sprühe nur vor guten ideen. Wolffe: Nicht wirklich. Das war eine Ausnahme. Opi: Pfffftttt... Du bist doch nur neidisch. Wolffe: Nicht wirklich. Inzwischen bei Bane, Liz und Alex: Liz: Und weil wir mit dir auf ein Date gehen, wirst du in einer Datingshow mitmachen. Bane: Was?! Da mach ich nicht mit! Alex: Dann bleibt uns keine andere Wahl, Bane, als zu deinem Date abzusagen. Bane: Na gut. Ich mach bei eurem Mist mit. Liz: Yes. Nachdem Jessy und Jacen, der übrigens immer noch Handschellen trägt, damit er nicht wieder in den Laden abhaut, in der Druckerei waren, gehen sie zurück in den Konferenz-Raum. Als Jacen und Jessy ankommen, haben Bane, Alex und Liz Mittagspause. Jessy hat vergessen Klebeband zu kaufen und muss schnell in einen Supermarkt. Jacen hat den Konferenz-Raum für sich und entschließt sich, den Raum mit Duftkerzen zu dekorieren. Als dann Jessy zusammen mit Bane, Liz und Alex reinkommen, ist der ganze Konferenz-Raum voller Rauch. Die vier gehen rein, um zu sehen, was passiert ist. Als sie drinnen sind, können sie kaum noch atmen und als sie raus wollen, klemmt die Tür. Die fünf sitzen fest und im Konferenz-Raum gibt es keine Fenster. Nachdem Liz Jacen ein blaues Auge verpasst hat und Bane ohnmächtig geworden ist, ist etwas Ruhe in den Haufen eingekehrt:thumb|Duftkerzenthumb|SAW Liz: Was verdammt noch mal, hast du angestellt, Jacen?! Jacen: Duftkerzen verschönern jeden Raum. Alex. Aber nicht, wenn man gleich 50 Stück rein stellt und anzündet! Jacen: Das sind aber nur 48. Alex: Mir doch egal!!! Liz: Kann jemand Bane wiederbeleben? Jessy: Ach, der lebt noch. Bane: (ist wieder bei Bewusstsein) Was war denn das? Liz: Dein Weib hat den konferenz-Raum „verschönert“!!! Jetzt können wir dort nicht mehr rein. Bane: Wo bleiben eigentlich Opi und Wolffe? Liz: Weiß nicht. Sie sollten schon seit einer halben Stunde da sein. Da es keinen Ersatzkonferenz-Raum gibt, müssen ihre Sitzungen in der Kantine abhalten. Sie sitzen zusammen mit ein paar anderen unbekannten und besprechen Greenpeace Dinge. Nach einer Weile kommen Opi und Wolffe. Die Beiden haben ein aufgesetztes Lächeln: Bane: Ist mein Schiff fertig? Wolffe: Ja wohl, Sir. Opi: Es ist gut geworden. Bane: Ich schaue es mir später an. Opi: Wieso seid ihr hier in der Kantine? Liz: Weil dieser Trottel von Jacen unseren Konferenz-Raum vergast hat. Jacen: Duftkerzen sind der Hit!!! Alex: Nein, sind sie nicht! Jessy: Also, was machen wir jetzt? Bane: Also ich geh´jetzt mein Baby besichtigen. Opi, Wölfchen; kommt mit. Wolffe: Hör´auf, mich so zu nennen! Wolffe, ich heiße Wolffe! Opi: (flüstert zu Wolffe) Wir sind so gut, wie tot. Er wird uns dort abschlachten, vor all den Leuten. Wolffe: Nein! Ich will nicht sterben!!! Liz: Was geht denn mit den Beiden? Jessy: Keine Ahnung. Alex: Wahrscheinlich mal wieder zu viel Brausepulver inhaliert. (lacht) Bane: Der Rest von euch kann sich für heute Frei- nehmen. Liz: Yeah, wie cool! Alex: Juuhuu! Machen wir ein Mädchen-Tag Liz: Ja, gute Idee. Jacen: Und was soll ich machen? Liz: keine Ahnung. Geh in eine Bar und mach Jungs- Dinge . Also gehen Bane, Opi und Wolffe das geschrottete Raumschiff besichtigen. Liz, Alex und Jessy machen einen Mädchen-Tag und Jacen geht in eine Bar. Jacen entschließt sich in eine Bar zu gehen und die drei Mädels gehen Waffen shoppen. An einem Geschäft (JangoFetts Welt) bleiben sie stehen und verlieben sich in eine Waffe. Inzwischen hat Bane sein Raumschiff gesehen und Opi und Wolffe sind schnell weggerannt, um keinen Ärger zu bekommen. Bane überlegt sich solange eine Strafe für die zwei. Jacen ist inzwischen in einer Schwulen-Bar angekommen und ist sich dessen nicht bewusst. Als er an der Theke ein Bierchen trinkt, setzt sich ein anderer Typ (Achmet) neben ihn und beginnt zu reden: Achmet: ...Und dann hab ich ihn kennengelernt. Er ist gutaussehend, groß... Mein Traumtyp eben. Jacen: Sag mal; kennen wir uns? Achmet: Nee, glaube nicht. Jacen: A-ha. Achmet: Und, wie heißt du? Jacen: Jacen. Achmet: Achmet. Jacen: Eine komische Bar ist das hier. Achmet: Meine Lieblingsbar.thumb|Bier Als Achmet nach Hause geht, sitzt Jacen alleine an der Theke und trinkt immer weiter. Erst ein Bier, dann zwei Bier, dann drei Bier... Im Waffengeschäft gibt es Streit, weil Liz, Alex, Jessy und zwei andere (ein Mädchen und ein Junge in ihrem Alter) sich nicht einigen können, wer das letzte Modell der Waffe bekommen soll. Das Mädchen heißt Eva und der Junge heißt Erik (die beiden sind Zwillinge) : Liz: Nein, ich hab es zuerst gesehen! Erik: Stimmt doch gar nicht! Alex: Doch, wir hatten sie zuerst gesehen! Eva: Ich hab sie aber zuerst angefasst! Erik, Eva, Liz und Alex fangen an, sich zu prügeln. Jessy versucht Ruhe in den Haufen zu bringen: Jessy: Ladies, hört auf, euch zu prügeln. Erik: Genau, wir lösen das auf die „Harte Art“. Alex: Ja. Liz: Genau, finde ich auch. Inzwischen hat Bane Opi und Wolffe gefunden. Die beiden haben sich in einer Abstellkammer versteckt. Bane ist so wütend, wie er es noch nie war: Bane: Was fällt euch ein!!! Opi: Wir sind unschuldig! Es waren die Biker!!! Bane: Welche Biker?! Wolffe: Wir wurden von Bikern überfallen. Bane: Ihr lügt doch! Opi: Nein! Bane: Biker?! Erzählt mir, was passiert ist. Also fangen sie an, Lügenmärchen zu erzählen. Natürlich glaubt Bane alles. Und bei den Mädchen wird jetzt auf die „Harte Art“ gelöst (sie spielen Schere-Stein-Papier): Erik: Juuhuu, ich habe gewonnen. Liz: Na, toll. Alex: Blödmann! Erik: Du bist doch nur neidisch. Eva: Wollen wir vielleicht etwas trinken gehen? Jessy: Ja gern. Liz: Wieso nicht. Alex: Ok. Also gehen sie was trinken. Inzwischen ist Jacen betrunken und muss von der Polizei nach Hause gebracht werden. Bane, Wolffe und Opi sind auch zu Hause angekommen und schimpfen mit Jacen. In einer Kneipe bei Alex, Liz, Jessy, Eva und Erik: Alex: Na dann auf uns! Liz: Ja auf uns! Erik: Ja. Jessy: Auf uns. Eva: Und auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit mit euch. Sie stoßen an. Und inzwischen müssen Opi und Wolffe einen Teil ihrer Strafe absitzen. Sie sortieren Banes Socken und Shirts nach Farben und Mustern: Wolffe: Man, ist der immer so drauf? Opi: Bane? Ja, der ist streng. Wolffe: Ich bin erst seit ein paar Tagen hier und hab schon Mist gebaut. Und ganz ehrlich: Mir gefällt´s. Opi: Schön, dann können wir immer zusammen Ärger kriegen. Wolffe: Gerne doch. Währenddessen machen sich die drei Mädchen und ihre neuen Freunde auf den Heimweg. Erik ist kurz die Jacken holen gegangen und die vier Mädchen werden von drei Typen dumm angemacht. Als Erik das sieht, eilt er sofort zur Hilfe: Erik: Ey, Blödmann! Hakan: Meinst du mich, Winzling?! Erik: Ja, genau. Euch alle drei, meine ich! Luka: Ey man, der muckt auf, der Zwerg. Kevin: Aber ehrlich. Liz: Los, Erik! Mach sie fertig! Jessy: Ja, los Erik! Erik verkloppt die drei Typen und kommt mit einem blauen Auge davon. Als die drei zu Hause bei dem wütenden Bane, dem dauernd erbrechenden Jacen und den „Wäsche-Sortierern“ ankommen, berichten sie sofort von ihren Erlebnissen. Am nächsten Tag ist der Konferenz-Raum wieder benutzbar. Eva und Erik sind diesmal auch mit von der Partie: Bane: So, wir müssen jetzt ernsthaft den Plan besprechen. Was tun, mit Justin Bieber, wer bringt ihn hier her? Liz: Ach ja; was das betrifft... Er ist gestern aus meinem Keller verschwunden. Man, diese Wache-Droiden taugen nichts. Bane: Was?! Wie konnte das passieren?! Liz: Frag das mal lieber meine Wach-Droiden. Nächstes Mal, lasse ich jemand anderes aufpassen. Bane: Na toll! Wer entführt ihn jetzt? Wolffe: Das kann ich tun. Jessy: Alex und ich helfen dir dabei. Wir sind gut, in so etwas. Alex: Ohhh ja! Bane: Ok, das macht ihr morgen. Jetzt besprechen wir, was wir mit ihm anstellen. Hat jemand eine Idee? Liz: Wir könnten Saw mit ihm spielen. Das macht Spaß. Opi: Musst du immer solche Mordgedanken haben? Liz: Fällt dir etwas besseres ein?! Opi: Ja, wir könnten ihn zu unserem Sklaven machen. Eva: Oder wir zwingen ihn zu singen und werden die Kohle kassieren. Wie wäre das? Jessy: Das nenne ich mal einen Plan. Wolffe: Ja, die Idee ist gut. Bane: Und die Kohle investieren wir dann in etwas Brauchbares. Erik: Ja, Zwillingchen, du bist die Beste. Eva: Hör auf mich so zu nennen, sonst gibt’s Prügel! Erik: Bin schon ruhig. Bane: Ok, dann wäre das dann geklärt. Jetzt müsst ihr mir nur noch helfen, eine Strafe für Jacen zu finden. Jacen: Das ist unfair! Bane: Nein, das ist fair Am nächsten Tag. Bane und Liz gehen in Liz´ Labor und schmieden eine böse Strafe für Jacen. Opi und Wolffe müssen einkaufen gehen (die beiden sind mit Handschellen aneinander gekettet. Das ist Teil zwei der Strafe, weil sie Banes Raumschiff kaputt gemacht haben) und Jacen, Eva, Erik, Jessy, und Alex sind in einer Mall shoppen. Die Jungs müssen die Einkäufe schleppen: Alex: Und jetzt in diesen Lip-Gloss Laden. Eva: Ja, Lip-Gloss! Erik: Neeeein!!! Jacen: Jaaa!!! Jessy: Da gibt es diesen neuen Lip-Gloss. Erik: Wieso tut ihr mir das an?!! Eva: Weil wir böse sind, Brüderchen. Naja, und weil wir Mädchen sind. Alex: Außer Jacen. Der ist´ne Schwuchtel. Jacen: Nimm das zurück! Du...du... Weibsstück! Alex: Ich gib dir gleich Weibsstück! Jacen: Gib mir lieber Eis. Alex: Ein blaues Auge gebe ich dir! Inzwischen in Liz´ Folterkammer tüfteln Liz und Bane einen Racheplan aus. Bei Opi und Wolffe im Supermarkt ist Chaos angesagt: Wolffe: Man, wir haben den Zucker vergessen. Opi: Der ist dort vorne links. Wolffe: Der ist rechts. Opi: Nein, links. Wolffe: Nein rechts. Wollen wir wetten? Opi: Na gut. Der Verlierer muss mit Jacen bei der Datingshow mitmachen. Wolffe: Einverstanden! Es stellt sich heraus, dass Opi Recht hat und Wolffe muss bei der Datingshow mitmachen. Als Eva, Alex, Jessy, Jacen und Erik aus dem Geschäft rauskommen, ist Erik überall mit Lip-Gloss vollgesudelt. Er musste die Testperson spielen. Leider ist das LipGloss schwer von Haut zu entfernen und so muss er die nächsten Tage mit lip-Gloss und nach Erdbeere riechend verbringen. Währenddessen bei Liz und Bane: Bane: ...Und dann werde ich... die Welt beherrschen (Hexenlachen)... Liz: Übertreib´s mal nicht. Nur, wenn du Jacen bestrafst, heißt das lange noch nicht, dass du die Welt beherrschen wirst. Bane: Aber der Plan ist genial. Liz: Weil ich ihn entwickelt habe. Bane: Wir beide wissen genau, dass ich mitgeholfen habe. Liz: Ja, was für eine Hilfe du warst... Bane: Hey, Sandwichmaker ist ein anspruchsvoller Job. Liz: Ja klar. Bane: Lass uns zurück in die Villa fliegen. Die Jungs haben bestimmt schon gekocht. Liz: Ja, ich hab Hunger. In der Villa kochen Opi und Wolffe. Da die zwei aneinander gekettet sind, ist das schwer. Wolffe: Mhhh, riecht das gut. Spaghetti Bolognese war eine gute Idee. Opi: Ja, gib mir mal das Salz. Wolffe: Ich komm nicht dran. Geh ein Stück nach rechts Opi: Zieh nicht so! Wolffe: Noch ein Stück. Opi: Pass auf, die Spaghetti brennen an. Wolffe: Das Salz! Opi: Schnell!thumb|Spaghetti Bolognese a la Wölfchen und Opi Alex, Jessy und Jacen verabschieden sich von Eva und Erik, weil sie nach Hause müssen. Die anderen gehen zurück zur Villa. Die drei haben den ganzen Tag lang nichts gegessen. Als sie ankommen, riecht das ganze Haus nach dem Essen. Am Esstisch: Liz: Uhhh, was gibt’s denn heute? Wölffchen: Spaghetti a´la Wölfchen und Opi. Jessy: Sieht lecker aus. Bane: Na dann, guten Appetit. Alex: Ja. Bane: Wie sieht es mit Plänen für morgen aus? Alex: Morgen um 7 fliegen Jessy, Wölfchen und ich zu Justin Bieber und kidnappen ihn. Bane: Habt ihr schon die Adresse? Jessy: Was stellst du für Fragen...Natürlich Jacen: Na dann wollen wir mal essen. Alle probieren gleichzeitig und spucken alles wieder aus. Wölfchen und Opi haben das Essen anbrennen lassen: Jacen: Bähh, schmeckt ja voll... Jessy: Abgefackelt! Opi: Ihhh!!! Bane: Was habt ihr angestellt?! Wolffe: Ich wollte ja das Salz, aber Opi ist nicht gekommen. Opi: Ach, jetzt bin ich Schuld?! Wolffe: Ja! Opi: Ich hab dir gesagt, dass sie anbrennen! Alex: Schluss jetzt, mit der Zickerei, Ladies. Jessy: Ihr seid beide Schuld! Opi: Ach ja, wir haben einen neuen Kandidaten für die Datingshow. Liz: Uhh, unser Opi ist auf Brautschau. Opi: Ha, ha! Wolffe muss mitmachen. Er hat ´ne Wette verloren. Wolffe: Blödmann! Jessy: Ach Wölfchen, mach dir nichts draus. Wir finden schon jemanden für dich (macht sich lustig). Wolffe: Wie witzig! Jacen: Wolffe bei einer Datingshow (lacht sich kaputt)?! Ja, der war echt gut! Opi: Das war mein voller Ernst. Bane: Gut, dann muss ich den Mist nicht alleine machen. Alex: Ach ja, Jacen. Du musst auch mitmachen. Jacen: Was?! Wolffe: Zu früh gefreut! Jacen: Ich will da aber nicht mitmachen! Liz: Wirst du aber. Jacen: Als nächstes wirst du noch von mir verlangen, dass ich bei „Germany´s Next Topmodel“ mitmachen muss. Alex: Das ist keine so schlechte Idee... Opi: Ja, oder bei DSDS (lacht sich kaputt). Jessy: (droht) Opilein, willst du auch mitmachen?! Opi: Ich bin schon ruhig! Nach dem Essen wird fleißig Mario Kart auf der Wii gespielt. Erste Runde: Bane, Alex, Jacen und Liz: Jessy: (anfeuert) Los, liz! Streng dich an! Liz: Und jetzt alle gegen Bane! Bane: Was?!! Keiner verbündet sich hier! Alex: Los, wir machen ihn fertig! Nach ein paar Runden ist es schon spät und sie gehen schlafen. Am nächsten Tag, pünktlich um sieben ist Wolffe bei Bane in der Villa und wartet auf Alex und Jessy. Wolffe: Na endlich kommt ihr. Jessy: Jepp, pünktlich um sieben. Alex: Ja! Wolffe: Ja, schwarz angezogen seid ihr auch. Partnerlook. Alex: Wir sind Mädchen, wir denken an so etwas. Jessy: Natürlich. Wolffe: Steigt ein. Jessy: Ich will fliegen! Wolffe: (flüstert zu Alex) Kann sie fliegen? Alex: Natürlich kann sie. Wolffe: Du darfst. Jessy: Yes! Nach etwa zehn Sekunden Flug, muss Wollfe sich übergeben, weil Jessy die ganze Zeit Loopings macht. Alex hingegen ist ganz lässig drauf. Als sie in der Nähe von Justin Biebers Villa gelandet sind: Wolffe: (immer noch bleich im Gesicht) Du fliegst nie wieder! Jessy: Wieso denn?! Alex: Das war doch ein angenehmer Flug. Wolffe: Ich glaube, mir wird wieder schlecht. Er verschwindet hinter einem Busch, übergibt sich dort und kommt nach ein paar Minuten wieder zurück. thumb|Postbote Wolffe: Hat jemand ein Kaugummi? Jessy: Hier. Wolffe: Ok, ich bin fertig. Wir können gehen. Alex: Ok, Justin Biebers Villa ist dort drüben. Wir klingeln und sagen, dass wir Postboten sind und seine Hilfe brauchen, weil die Lieferung so schwer sei. Jessy: Er kommt mit uns hierher und wir fesseln ihn. Zieht diese Verkleidung an. Alex: Das macht Spaß. Wolffe: Ich nehme das Klebeband mit. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass er anfängt zu singen. Zur gleichen Zeit in Banes Villa. Jacen und Eva sind zum Shoppen in die Mall gegangen. Deswegen haben Opi und Bane die Villa für sich. Weil unten am Eingang eine große Treppe ist, nehmen sie sich einen Schlitten und fahren diese runter. Erik ist in der Zwischenzeit Konzert- Karten drucken gegangen. Eva und Jacen können sich bei den Wii-Spielen nicht einigen: Eva: „Aber New Super Mario Bros.“ Ist besser, als „Barbie in Rapunzel“! Jacen: Gar nicht wahr! Eva: Doch wahr. Barbie ist was für Kindergartenkinder. Jacen: Na und! Eva: Schere-Stein-Papier! Der Gewinner darf entscheiden. Eva gewinnt. Bei den drei Agenten läuft alles nach Plan. Als sie mit Justin im Raumschiff ankommen, fesseln sie ihn und sperren ihn später in Banes Villa in die Abstellkammer. Am Esstisch besprechen alle den weiteren Verlauf: Bane: In der Abstellkammer?!! Jessy: Ja. Alex: Ja, das war witzig. Sollten wir öfters machen. Erik: Ich hab 1000 Konzert-Karten gedruckt. Opi: Bane und ich haben auch hart gearbeitet. Stimmt´s (zwinkert)?! Bane: Ja (zwinkert)! Eva: Heute machen wir einen Wii-Abend. Jacen und ich waren shoppen. thumb|Wii rot Später gehen Alex und Liz heimlich Justin Bieber verhören: Alex: Weißt du, wieso du hier bist? Justin: Nein. Liz: Wie bist du aus einem Keller geflohen?! Justin: Sag ich nicht. Alex: Bist wohl ein ganz harter Bursche, was. Justin: Ja, ich bin männlich. Liz: Ja, so männlich wie Prinzessin Lillifee. Alex: Ok, ich schalte jetzt die Verhör-Lampe an. Wolffe und Opi haben sich Jessys Schminke geliehen und schminken den schlafenden Bane. Als er aufwacht, bemerkt er nichts von der Schminke. Liz, Jessy, Erik und Wolffe gehen in eine Bar. An der Theke sitzen zwei Polizisten (Leonardo DaHeimat und DoDo) , die sehr schlecht gelaunt aussehen. Erik und Wolffe reißen heimlich Witze über die beiden: Erik: Oder die Uniform. Die sieht so schwul aus. Wolffe: Aber echt (lachflash). Erik: Sie dir diesen Schnauzer an. Der sieht aus, wie ein Eichhörnchenschwanz. Wölfchen: Aber die Schuhe erst... Erik: Genau, noch ein Zauberstab und eine Krone, dann sehen sie aus, wie Prinzessin Lilifees schwuler Bruder. DoDo: Ey, redet ihr über uns?! Erik: Ja! Leo: Wollt ihr mit aufs Revier, oder was?! Wolffe: (Angst) Nein, Lieutenant (liest Namensschild) DaHeimat. Leo: Könnt ihr euch ausweisen? Erik: Ja....ähhmmm...nein. DoDo: So, das reicht. Ihr vier kommt mit. Liz: Was, wieso wir auch?! Wir kennen diese Typen nicht einmal! Erik: Was?! Natürlich kennt ihr uns! Leo: Was soll´n das hier werden?! Wolffe: Hey, ihr dürft uns nicht mitnehmen. DoDo: was willst du tun; deine Mami anrufen?! Leo: Der war gut. Die zwei Polizisten nehmen Erik und Wolffe mit. Die beiden Mädchen kommen mit ihren Lügengeschichten davon. Später am Abend, nach Banes Standpauke, beschließen Alex, Liz, Bane, Jacen und Jessy die zwei aus dem Gefängnis zu holen. Im Gefängnis, auf geheimer Mission hat Alex gerade einen Polizisten erschlagen: Jessy: Folgt er uns? Alex: Nein. Jacen: Meine Haare sehen fürchterlich aus! Alex: Vergiss deine Haare. Wir sind hier auf geheimer Mission. Jessy: Ich glaube, da kommt wer. Jacen: Was, wo? Ich werde ihn mit meinem Haarspray verscheuchen. Jessy: Ja, da kommt jemand. Lauft! Die drei laufen in unterschiedliche Richtungen. Jacen ist in einer Abstellkammer und kommt nicht mehr raus. Alex hat die Uniform eines Polizisten geklaut und angezogen. Jessy hat inzwischen Erik und Wolffe gefunden und versucht das Schloss aufzubrechen. Erfolglos. Kurz darauf kommt auch Alex dazu: Alex: Was macht ihr hier? Jessy: Ich bekomme das Schloss nicht auf. Erik: Und ihr habt uns in der Bar verraten! Das gibt ein Nachspiel!!! Alex: Wo ist Jacen? Jessy: Weiß nicht. Er ist nach links gerannt. Erik: Hallooo?!! Ich beschwere mich!!! Wolffe: Vergiss es, Erik. Das ist zwecklos. Alex: Wir könnten auf das Schloss schießen, dann schmilzt das Metall. Alex Kriegt so das Schloss auf. Der Alarm geht los und die vier rennen raus. Jacen ist immer noch in der Abstellkammer. Inzwischen foltern Liz und Eva, Justin: Eva: Und jetzt schminken wir ihn. Justin: Was?!! Neiiin!!! Ich fange an zu singen, wenn ihr das tut. Liz: Das Klebeband, Eva. Liz klebt Justin Klebeband auf den Mund. Die zwei nutzen die Gelegenheit und schminken ihn. Als die vier aus dem Gefängnis zu Hause eintreffen, ist von Jacen keine Spur. Eva und Erik übernachten in der Villa. Weil es nicht genug Betten gibt, müssen sich Opi und Wolffe ein Bett teilen: Als alle schlafen gegangen sind, hört man nur noch Opi und Wolffe flüstern: Wolffe: Rück mal. Opi: Ich kann nicht mehr. Wolffe: Rück trotzdem. Opi: Na gut (rückt und fällt aus dem Bett). Wolffe: Wow, jetzt ist mehr Platz. Endlich. Opi? Opi: Ich bin aus dem Bett gefallen. Wolffe: Ach so. Dann schlafe auf dem Boden. Opi: Ja klar (legt sich wieder ins Bett). Wolffe: Gute Nacht. Opi: Dir auch. Der Kampf um die Decke beginnt. Opi: Nein, du hast mehr von der Decke. Wolffe: Gar nicht wahr! Opi: Gib die Decke her! Wolffe: Nein!!! Die beiden werfen aus Versehen eine Lampe um. Bane und Alex kommen genervt herein: Alex: Sag mal; Was macht ihr hier?!! Es ist mitten in der Nacht! Bane: Ich versuche hier, meinen Schönheitsschlaf zu halten. Opi: Wir haben eine Lampe umgeworfen. Alex: ´Ne Lampe. Wer´s glaubt. Ich weiß, was hier abgeht... Wolffe: Was?!! Bane: Die Wahrheit kommt ans Licht. Bane und Alex gehen. Opi: Sieh mal, was du angerichtet hast. Wolffe: Du warst auch Schuld. Opi: Schlaf jetzt! Nacht. Wolffe: Nacht. Um sieben Uhr morgens wacht Bane auf Jacen auf, was er nicht weiß. Alex und Erik stürmen ins Zimmer: Alex: Ist Jacen hier?!! Wir haben seine Schuhe gesehen. Bane: Jacen, wo?!! Erik: Unter dir. Bane: Owww... Hi, Jacen. Alex: Wie kommst du hierher? Jacen: Bin gestern Nacht ausgebrochen. Inzwischen sind Jessy und Liz bei Opi und Wolffe und machen sich über den gestriegen Vorfall lustig. Liz: Haben die Herren wohl geruht? Opi: Ja, kann nicht klagen. Wolffe: Ja, ganz Okay. Jessy: Aha, Liz. Sie haben wohl „geruht“. Liz: Ja (High-Five). Opi: Ach, geht doch weg. Liz: Ja, wir lassen euch Turteltäubchen allein. Wolffe: Ach, sei leise. Liz: Ja, mr Turteltaube. Später, am Esstisch, beim Lauwarmen Frühstück: Bane: Okay, wir haben heute einiges vor. Justin Bieber muss in ein sicheres Versteck, weil heute Polizisten die ganze Nachbarschaft durchsuchen. Liz: Müssen wohl mitbekommen haben, dass der Bieber weg ist. Opi: Wir müssen noch das Konzert organisieren. Jessy: Ja, das können dein Liebster und du am Besten. Wolffe: Fresse, Jessy. Liz: Wir wissen über alles Bescheid, Wölfchen. Opi: Ich töte dich gleich. Bane: Ok, Wölfchen und Opi gehen originales Bar-Eis besorgen. Bei der After-show Party verlangen sie Bar-Eis. Alex und Jessy bringen Justin Bieber in Alex´ Garage... Alex: ...Verdammt, es heißt Kutschenhaus! Bane: Liz und Eva gehen schreckliche Klamotten für das Justin Konzert kaufen. Hier ist meine Kreditkarte. Und Jacen und Erik gehen mit mir ins Fitness-Studio. Alles klar? Liz: Jejjj, wir gehen shoppen. Inzwischen haben Opi und Wolffe sich tarnfarbene Klamotten (in pink) zugelegt und sitzen mit Ferngläsern ausgestattet hinter einem Busch. Sie beobachten die Männer und Frauen, die in die Bar gehen und versuchen, hart rüberzukommen. Nach einer Weile haben die beiden genug gesehen und gehen in die Bar. Opi hat vergessen, die pinken Kleider abzulegen und alle lachen ihn aus. Forsetzung folgt